Blood and Feathers
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: She would have died without me.  I know it. But at the same time, I can't help but feeling that I'm the one who's responsible for the fact that she's lying in a crumpled broken heap of blood and feathers …  Fang's story after he leaves the flock...
1. Prologue: Picket Fences

Blood and Feathers

By Addien of Camelot

I was never one for picket fences… or any type of fence really. Growing up in a dog crate tends to do that to a person. A few years ago, I left behind my family, so that I could save their lives. Why? Because a mind reading 7 year old told me I was going to die first and soon. Don't think that made leaving them behind easy. Saying goodbye is never easy, especially when it's someone that you love. I hated myself for what I did that day, I mean I hated everything. I had been such a coward, to afraid to say goodbye to their face. Too weak to risk them asking me to stay, because let's face it, I would have. And then they would still be in danger.

She wasn't part of me leaving; she was just another casualty in a long line of people that would get hurt no matter what choice I'd made. She would have died without me. I know it. But at the same time, I can't help but feeling that I just killed her. That by leaving Max and the Flock, I killed this poor girl; that I'm the one who's responsible for the fact that she's lying in a crumpled broken heap of blood and feathers… more so than the Erasers who's bite marks and scratches so obviously adorn her body.

I was trying so hard to protect my family that I put the one person that didn't hate me in harm's way. Want to know the worst part? I can still hear her laughter, and see her sweet violet eyes, I can still picture the way her ash brown hair fraimed her face. While I stand here, looming over her body, knowing that there is nothing I can do to save her; knowing I caused this…I can still see the way she was when she was alive.

No, I hadn't been in love with her, she had never taken Max's place in my heart…honestly, I don't think any one ever could… but she had been their for me in ways that most people couldn't. In ways that even I wasn't aware of at the time. She had loved me, I suppose, in some way. Just like I had loved her in a sense…not the way I loved Max, mind you; but what I had felt for her had definitely been love.

It had been the kind that you don't really notice until it's too late to do something about it. That was the story of my life it seemed. Running for my life, and just when I start to feel as though I could take a breath, the things I love most are taken right out from under me…

What does this have to do with picket fences? Fences remind me of cages, cages remind me of the School, the School reminds me of the escaping, escaping reminds me of the Flock, the Flock remind me of flying, flying reminds me of Erasers, Erasers remind me of leaving, leaving reminds me of that night, that night reminds me of the past couple of years, the past couple of years remind me of her, and she reminds me of how all of this is my fault. So why am I going on about picket fences? Oh yeah, _that's_ why…

Look. I know there's nothing I can do to change the past… okay? I just really need to get this out in the open. I feel like if I explained why if feel the way I do it would help to get rid of this massive swirling vortex of pain were my heart used to be. Then again, maybe this is just a sign that I've gone off the deep end…

The point is, there is some stuff in my past I would love to forget, but since I seem both physically and mentally incapable of getting passed it I might as well share it with the world in hopes of getting it off my chest so I can function like a fairly normal human being… aside from the whole genetic experiment that's 2 percent bird thing of course…


	2. Chapter One: The New Flock

Blood and Feathers

By Addien of Camelot

Chapter One: The New Flock

**NO! I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE WRITING FAN FICTION I WOULD BE WRITING THE NEXT BOOK INSTEAD!**

My Black wings beating against the night sky; the silent sound of air being displaced was my only companion. I hadn't met her yet, and I had only recently left the Flock behind. Though I don't count them as casualties, they were the first in long line of people that would suffer because of me.

I'd been flying for a week strait, and I was tired. At the same time, I didn't want to stop. I was afraid that whoever was after me would find me and kill me if I stopped to sleep. That was the problem with being on your own, there was no one to keep look out. However, after nearly falling to my death from drifting off while flying, I decided to stop for the night in an abandoned warehouse.

Although I woke up the next morning shockingly alive, my dreams of Max made me wonder if she was the one Angel foresaw killing me…

"It's awake." Said a voice.

"It's a Dude not and It." Said another. Both of which sounded like they belonged to guys about my age.

"It has ears." I said. "And the proper term is Avian-American."

"Wait! You're, you're…" said the first guy.

"I'm what? Human? A mutant freak? C'mon…Finish a sentence when describing someone…" I said coldly.

"You're you!" Uh, yeah, that didn't help my opinion of the guy any… "You're Fang, _the_ Fang! From the Blog! Oh Man! Dude! I'm you're biggest fan!" said the obviously younger of the two. Okay, being Idolized by the guy…now _that_ made a much better impression…"My name is Finn; this is my brother, Kellan."

"Uh-huh" because, you know, I just _love_ talking…just so you know that was sarcasm.

"You came? Wow. We've been posting about the Itex up the road, but well, Man, I never thought you'd actually show." Said Kellan. Long story short, I ended up having lunch at their house before I went to trash the local Itex. What can I say…I was hungry!

Any how, after lunch I ransacked the local Itex branch, where I found a group of Mutants like myself, shaking in crates.

"He-Help." Said a little fox-human hybrid, he couldn't have been more than 5 years old. I ripped the bars off his cage after giving up on searching for the keys. My hands were bleeding by the time I got everyone out. "Wait!" he shouted, "Sick thing!" he added, pointing to a cage I'd obviously overlooked. After I got the "sick thing" out of its cage, I'd realized that it was a girl about my age. She broke my heart, the girl in the cage, she was barely breathing…

After I lead the group of Avian- Americans (and one Fox/Human/Avian Hybrid) away from Itex to the Penthouse I'd recently purchased in New York, we landed on the balcony and took the sick girl inside.

"Okay, you stay here and watch the sick girl" I told the youngest, before turning to the other three, "You three, raid my closet and get changed, we're going shopping."

"Yes, Sir!" they all responded, saluting…I could get used to that.

"Let's Fly." I'd said.

The three that I had taken shopping with me deserve to be described. One was a boy about 14 years old, with red hair, green eyes, and gray wings. The other two were girls, one was 15 and the other roughly 14, the fifteen year old was a read head with brown eyes and tawny wings, the fourteen year old was a strawberry-blonde with green eyes and rust-colored wings.

I'm not going to go in-depth about our shopping spree…Why? Because nothing eventful happened and I'm trying to skip to the point of this chapter, that's why.

Basically, the girls bought cloths for everyone else, I grabbed some frozen dinners, and the other kid was sent to buy things for entertainment… on the way out however I saw a book called "The Character Naming Source Book: Second Edition" and bought it as well, because I figured that everyone else getting names would make this whole New Flock thing easier.

When we got back to the Penthouse, the sick girl looked a little better; she was obviously a fast healer. She was sitting at the kitchen table even though I had set her in my bedroom. This was the first good look I'd gotten at the girl; her hair was a soft ash-brown, her eyes were violet, and her skin was ice white. She was listening intently to the Fox hybrid's explanation.

"So, you're _the Hero_?" she said using air quotes around the term the 5 year old had obviously called me.

"Name's Fang." I said nodding my head in response to her question. "Do you guys have names?" Everyone shook their heads 'No'.

_**To Be Continued…In Chapter 2.**_


End file.
